Sasuke's Thoughts
by TeamTaylorLautner
Summary: What Sasuke thinks of Sakura and what Sakura thinks of the way Sasuke treats her :3
1. Sasuke's Thoughts

**Sasuke's thoughts**

A/N: Hey!......ok I know I haven't been updating "Summer House" but I'll get to that! I promise! My computer had a virus and deleted the chapter I was working on :( But please read it and tell me if you like it or not...because I think it sucks....lol...anyways on with the story!!! Oh I'm gonna start working on some new stories soon!!!

Summary: What Sasuke thinks of Sakura and why and how he can't let her in.....

She was the sunshine that melted his heart, she was his light when he was left alone in the dark and she was his teamate. Everytime he treated her badly, everytime he would call her annoying, she would always treat him with kindness...._"ne, Sasuke-kun are you hurt?"_ _"Sasuke-kun do you want something to eat?"_ and he would just hurt her....

It's not like he wanted to hurt her...he was protecting her...like he did when they went on missions as Team 7. He didn't like it when she was hurt....he hated seeing her in pain.....even though he was the one that caused it.......He was doing what he had to do to protect her from himself.....

He was someone meant to be alone....why did she try to go againist that? It was meant to be.....it was his fate.....and she hated how it had to be that way.....she wanted him to let people in....people who cared about him....like her.....

He was afraid to get close to her.....to let her in.....if Itachi came and killed someone precious to him again...he would....he wouldn't know what to do...but whatever he could do wouldn't bring back his dead loved ones....he would miss her too much....

Maybe if things were different...then maybe he could make her happy....he didn't understand how he made her happy....everytime she was around him she was always smiling or giggling.....was it because he protected her? Or how he showed he cared in little ways...? Either way he didn't understand....

She could never understand him....to be alone is the worst feeling...she had a family, and friends...he had lost his family and pushed away friends....she was nothing like him.....

He was cold, quiet and independent....she was warm, talkitive and cheery...he didn't get how someone so....different than him ....could like him so much....

She loved him...so much her heart could burst....but him....he didn't love her one bit....and how.......

How could she love him after all the pain he caused her?

Tell me what you think!!! If you want a sequal tell me!!! :D Please review and if you do Garaa will give you a cookie!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

but he ate all the sugar ones! :'(


	2. Sakura's Turn

A/N: okay I thought about making this into a story rather than a one-shot. So......YAY! :D anyways....here's the next chapter. This time it's Sakuras thoughts on Sasuke. So here it is!!! :3)

He was so quiet the first time she got to spend some time with him. He always seemed so mad. Angry. Frustraded. He always seemed to stay in that one mood. It was like he never knew what it was like to be happy. But she never knew why he would act like that......

It wasn't like she didn't want to know why he was that way. He would never tell her. She didn't bother even asking, she waz afraid he might snap at her. Then he would get even more angry. It was like when your best friend was upset. You would always want them to feel better. To smile again. She wanted to be able to do that for him. She didn't like him being angry.....

She really didn't like it when he was mad at her. She thought that she must have done something wrong, like not focusing on their training or their missions. Or flirting with him too much. He would say she was "annoying"......

He always called her annoying. How was she annoying?! All she ever did was love and care about him! She just wanted to make sure he was looked after. She wanted him to feel like someone was there for him. He could be such a jerk to her some  
times.....

He would always hurt her......so much that it killed her on the inside....when she was younger all the girls picked on her.....yeah their comments stung her from time to time. But his comments were like when you wanted to peel a band-aid off a boo-boo. At first it would always hurt trying to peel that band-aid off, but in the end you would know that it would stop hurting. The only difference from that band-aid and her was that her pain never seemed to end.....

She loved him. It was a fact of life. No matter how much he hurt her, no matter how much he hated her, she loved him 10 times more. She didn't care that she was getting hurt. She would do anything to make him happy. Even if he wanted to be with other girl. Even if he didn't return her feelings.......  
She loved him

(A/N: PLEASE review! :3 Garaa still has those yummy cookies!)

********REVIEW AND GET A COOKIE :3********

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

but he ate all the sugar cookies..... :(


End file.
